


i've been dying my entire life

by lester_sheehan



Category: Shutter Island (2010)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester_sheehan/pseuds/lester_sheehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of a previous attempt to get Teddy- Andrew - to understand his reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been dying my entire life

"You need to move on, Andrew. She's dead," Lester says, sitting back in his seat, voice emotionless yet eyes filled with pity. "I'm sorry, Jesus, I really I am. But Andrew, she's killing you."

Andrew laughs bitterly, with all the sounds of shattered glass and breaking minds, but he does not speak.

Lester leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Come on, boss."

"Boss?" Andrew's hands slam on the table as he spits the word from his lips. He's like an animal, uncontrollable, uncontained. 

Lester doesn't flinch. Simply looks down at his palms and bites his tongue. "Force of habit. I'm sorry."

Andrew's eyes lose their rage as he leans back in his seat. "So," he says, slowly, dragging the word like a trail of smoke, "she's killing me." He shrugs and meets Lester's gaze. "I've been dying my entire life." 

A silence fills the room, stretching to the furthest corners, contaminating the air. Lester doesn't know what to say. This isn't just a job, a case to be solved and thrown aside. He wants to help, to fix, to make better. But maybe some things are destined to remain broken, and maybe this is a truth the doctor must learn to face.


End file.
